This invention relates generally to vehicle storages systems, and more particularly to storage pods mounted on the roofs of recreational vehicles.
Storage pods presently mounted externally on the roofs of recreational vehicles, such as trailers and motor homes, are accessible by means of a ladder attached externally to the rear end of the vehicle. To load or unload the storage pod, one must climb the ladder and unlatch a closure lid associated with the storage pod to thereby provide access to its interior storage space. Storage loading and unloading operations have therefore been physically taxing under the best conditions and most undesirable during inclement weather conditions.
The concept of providing storage space within the roof or ceiling of a vehicle enclosure with internal access thereto is, of course, well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,236,428 and 4,469,365. Ceiling suspended trays within a vehicle enclosure is also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,585. However, despite the crowded nature of the prior art related to recreational vehicles and vehicles storage systems, the teachings in the aforementioned patents have not been adapted to facilitate storage access and loading problems associated with storage pods externally mounted on the roof of recreational vehicles.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide improved access and loading facilities for external roof mounted storage pods on recreational vehicles through the interior ceiling of the vehicle enclosure.